1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a powered hand tool that allows access to multiple sizes and types of rotary driven sockets, or other tool bits, without having to remove one socket, or other tool bit, from the hand tool to place another socket, or tool bit, on the hand tool.
2. Background Art
When using individual sockets with a conventional powered socket drive, it is necessary to locate the desired socket size and attach it to the socket wrench. The individual sockets, relatively small in size, are easily misplaced and difficult to select from when looking for a particular size.
With the present invention, a plurality of sockets are included on a single rotary tool disk that is attached to a hand tool body. By rotating the tool disk and placing the desired sized socket in the operating position, different socket sizes can be selected without removing and installing individual sockets on the tool.
One advantage in use of the present invention, is in the instance where a tool user must initially guess the size of the socket to be used, and then possibly change to another socket size based upon an initial incorrect guess. For example, looking at a hex nut that is actually 3/16-inch, the user may initially guess at a selection of 1/8-inch. Having done so, he or she must now remove the 1/8-inch individual socket from the tool, locate the 3/16-inch individual socket, and then install it on the tool. Using the present tool, with a single tool disk including socket sizes 1/16-inch, 1/8-inch, 3/16-inch and 1/4-inch, with an initial incorrect guess of 1/8-inch, the user would simply rotate the tool disk to place the 3/16-inch tool disk in the operating position and use the hand tool. Therefore, the present invention provides an efficient method of selecting among various tool bits.
Another application of the present invention is in the assembly of devices that require repetitive use of a number of tools in a mixed fashion. For example, a particular application may require repetitive use of a 1/8-inch socket, a 16-mm socket, a 4-mm socket, and a #2 Phillips screwdriver bit. These four tools bits can be provided on a single tool disk so that the user can rapidly switch from one tool bit to another by rotating the tool disk and placing the desired tool bit in the operating position. Therefore, the present invention provides an efficient method of using multiple tool bits in repetitive operations.